Satisfied
by XoShaee
Summary: Rosalie was the oldest of 3 bound by duty to watch over her sisters and stand at her father's side as he attempted to take over the underground drug game. Her loyalty was always with family even when it meant watching her first love marry Alice, protecting Bella from her own heart & being pushed on a man twice her age. one shot.
1. Chapter 1

_I know my sister like I know my own mind._

 _You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind._

 _If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned._

 _He'd be mine…_

 _She would say, "I'm fine"._

…

 _She'd be lying…_

 _-Angelica Schyleur, from the Broadway Musical 'Hamilton'_

 **A:N/ I have watched Hamilton a total of six times and have listened to the soundtrack in its entirety every single day since the first time. I am seriously addicted and this is one of my favorite songs along with Non Stop so I, of course, had to write a fic based on the song with my favorite Twilight couple- Emmett and Rosalie. FLASHBACKS WILL BE IN INTALICS.**

Rosalie took a drink from her glass and shook her head in disbelief at the youngest of her sisters. Isabella was speaking to her, her hair thrown over both of her shoulders, and Rosalie hadn't heard a word that she'd said. She was looking straight through Bella even if she didn't mean to be. The middle child, Alice, was getting married. Her two sisters were standing off to the side taking a break from the bustling of the bodies around the ballroom they almost never used. Men and women alike were waltzing across the floor. There was an array of vibrant dresses and black suits rushing about. Rosalie could see Carlisle talking to some men, one of them being Edward Masen, the brother of the groom. She could see the ladies on the opposite side of the room looking at her father and whispering. They were irritating to say the least.

"Rosalie?" Isabella snapped in front of her eldest sister's face, "Are you okay?"

"Of course," Rosalie took another drink before setting her glass down on the nearest table.

"Good because Jasper Whitlock is walking this way," Isabella smirked and reached for Rosalie's abandoned glass.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and snatched the glass from Bella's hand before it could even touch her mouth. She was too young to be drinking even if it was only by a few months. Rosalie knew Carlisle wouldn't approve and that wasn't a fight she was ready to deal with.

She shot Bella a look that caused the girl to giggle and then mentally prepared herself for the impending face to face she would soon have with Jasper. He was all curly hair and the most darling southern drawl. He was a sharp shooter with battle scars littering his body. Jasper had always just been around. He had always thought Rosalie a child despite her being the oldest… until he simply hadn't anymore. He was a military veteran almost twice her age and he was one of her father's closest companions. Her father wanted her to marry that companion one day and suddenly Rosalie wasn't the little annoying girl Jasper had seemed to think her before and he suddenly wasn't viewed as an uncle.

Rosalie was fond of Jasper. He had a dry sense of humor that mimicked her own. He was polite and well raised. He had his own money so she knew that he wasn't out to get the money that belonged to her father. Jasper, however, wasn't a man of many words. He spoke far less than many of the people Rosalie came in to contact with. She wasn't sure if he was attempting to marry her because he wanted to or because Carlisle had told him that he would. She didn't pin Jasper as a man that would be commanded around, but she couldn't be sure.

Rosalie, Alice and Isabella's father, Carlisle, was in to illegal aspects. He dealt with drugs and murder and the likes, but he would never subject any of his daughters to something he thought wasn't right. He ran their household the same way he ran the streets- with an iron fist. His daughters hadn't made it in to the 21st century yet. They were still run by a man, a man that had to approve their relationships and wasn't above arranging them. They were controlled by a drug lord who would raise hell and high water if they didn't listen to him. Their safety was top priority and that didn't necessarily mean physically. His daughter were to never have their hearts broken. They weren't to be touched. They were his princesses and everyone else were commoners.

Rosalie finished off her glass and took a deep breath. Isabella was gushing about something, leaning towards her and speaking quickly as her eyes glowed, but Rosalie's head was somewhere else, somewhere far off.

She had met the groom first.

Emmett McCarty Masen.

She had met him right in her own backyard. Isabella had been off, most likely away at college. Alice had been across the country. She liked traveling and Carlisle liked giving her the chance to experience new things. Rosalie was the one glued home. Her father had only daughters so Rosalie had taken to looking in to her father's business. She was the oldest and the smartest and she didn't mind staying close to home if it meant that her sisters didn't have to.

 _Rosalie could recall every moment of their meeting. She had never been the same since. She had been in her father's backyard, partially in the shade of their two story home, a gun in hand as she aimed at a target. She had been mumbling to herself, repeating a phrase over and over like she sometimes did. Her eyes had been on the target, but her head had been elsewhere. She had taken aim and a deep breath before being touched, spinning around and pointing a gun at the man before her._

 _Emmett had been gorgeous for lack of a better word. His short curly hair had made him look young and childlike. He had been wearing a plain black shirt that seemed to hug his arms and broad chest. He had a plain silver cross around his neck and some black shades hiding his eyes from her view. He had been wearing black shoes and some light jeans, one of his hands jammed in to the pockets._

 _"Down killer," he had chuckled._

 _Rosalie however hadn't been amused._

 _"Why the hell are you in my yard?"_

 _Emmett had taken his shades off and glanced down at her. He had smiled a wide tooth grin that had taken her breath. He had nodded his head towards the target behind her._

 _"I work for your father now, Rosalie," he'd chuckled and she had lowered the gun from his head out of pure amusement, "I'm here to make sure you're satisfied."_

 _"Satisfied huh?" she'd chuckled and then turned back around, taking aim and letting three bullets fly._

 _They hit their targets perfectly._

 _"You strike me as the sort of woman who's never satisfied," he'd continued._

 _"Oh really?"_

 _"You're like me," he shrugged, "I've never been satisfied," he winked and freed a gun of his own from behind him._

 _He took two steps to line himself up with Rosalie and then he let three bullets of his own fly. They hit their marks and he cracked his neck._

Rosalie snapped back to reality as someone tapped on her shoulder. She offered a smile to Jasper who took her hand and planted a kiss to the back of it.

"Rose," he smiled slightly at her before looking over her shoulder, "Bella."

"Jasper," Bella smiled brightly, "Are you enjoying the wedding?"

"Alice looks happy," he shrugged, "That's all we can want for her," his gaze traveled the room and Rosalie followed it.

Her sister was smiling happily at Emmett and talking faster than the speed of light. That was her- Mary Alice. She had a nonstop supply of energy and she never seemed to tire. Emmett was looking elsewhere but answering her back, a small grin on his own face. They did look happy. Rosalie raised her glass to her mouth and then resisted the urge to curse when she realized that it was empty.

Jasper closed his hand around her glass and she released it so that he could set it down.

"Care to dance?" his eyes scanned the room.

He did that a lot. Rosalie wasn't sure if it was because of the business that he was in or because of his years in the army. She felt a hand on the small of her back and knew that it was Bella.

"Will you be here when I get back?" Rosalie asked without looking to her right side where she knew her sister was housed.

"Of cou-"

"She'll be in my company," came another's response.

She and Bella both turned around to take in Edward Masen and just like that Rosalie could see Bella lose IQ points. She took a deep breath. Edward was Alice's new brother-in-law. He was, in some part, family.

"Edward," she said dryly.

"Rosie," he winked at her.

"Rosalie," she corrected automatically and then attempted to smile.

"Of course," he chuckled, "Isabella," he reached for her hand and planted a kiss on the back of it and Rosalie could swear Bella had left her body to enter another plane.

She felt Jasper's arm make its way around her back. He was good about that. He knew her moods almost as well as her sisters did. He calmed her.

"Take good care of my sister," Rosalie nodded once to Edward and he returned the gesture.

Jasper led her to the dance floor.

 _Emmett threw a card on the table and Rosalie rolled her eyes. He was a better poker player than she'd given him credit for. He was a month in to his apprenticeship with Carlisle. He seemed to be around a lot when her father was nowhere to be found. He was being trained to be her babysitter she assumed. Her father liked to switch out his right hand man quite a lot. He had easily become Rosalie's companion. He was the person closest to her age that had anything to do with her father. He was amusing and chipper. Rosalie liked him. He had become a friend quickly._

 _"You're horrible," he laughed and collected the money in the middle of the table._

 _Rosalie took a deep calming breath. She was working on her temper. He was not going to break her._

 _"Oh come on, babe," Emmett stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, "There's no reason to get so serious. It's just a game."_

 _"I'm not your babe."_

 _"Do you want to be?" Emmett winked._

 _"Just shuffle the damned cards, Masen," Rosalie slid her cards to the middle of the table and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest._

 _"That wasn't a no," he sang._

 _Rosalie shook her head… slightly in disbelief and slightly in amusement._

Jasper led and Rosalie followed. She could do this dance in her sleep. Her father had all of his daughter's prepped.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie resisted the urge to break down in the middle of the floor.

"I'm fine."

"Edward rubs you the wrong way?" he tested.

"He does."

"And Isabella is blinded by him?"

"She is."

"And you're worried?"

"I am."

Jasper nodded once before spinning her around and pulling her back in.

"If you tell me to, I will kill him, Rosalie."

Her eyes drifted up to his face, but Jasper wasn't looking at her. He was looking behind her, most likely at Bella.

"Do you mean that?" she asked.

He looked slightly taken aback by the question, and then he looked down and at Rosalie. She inhaled.

"Whatever you want is yours, darlin'."

Rosalie smiled up at him and Jasper winked at her before looking back up again.

 _Emmett had gotten Rosalie in to his bed in a matter of 6 months. He had begun working for her father. He was always around. He was a smart ass. He challenged her. He didn't bend to her every will and he didn't jump when she told him to jump. Their affair had been a secret one full of dine-in and stolen nights in random hotels. Emmett had a plan as far as Rosalie was concerned. He wanted to work his way up. He didn't want Carlisle to favor or condemn him for his relationship with her. He would work his way up and then tell him that he wanted to marry his oldest daughter. Rosalie was okay with that. Emmett had lit her aflame. Every. Single. Part of her._

 _She had been seated on the edge of her father's desk, waiting for him to enter the room when Emmett had entered it instead. Rosalie sometimes swore her father was throwing them together on purpose. Emmett had collapsed in to one of the two chairs in front of his desk. He had leaned back and looked her up and down, from her red dress and black heels, up to her tight bun and pearl necklace and earrings. He had laid a hand on her ankle and let it travel up oh so slowly, causing her breathing to hitch._

 _And then they had both heard the door._

 _Rosalie had slid off of the desk and Emmett had stood, straightening his dark blue suit jacket and turning around to meet Carlisle._

 _They had been met with Mary Alice instead._

 _"Alice!" Rosalie had rushed across the room to pull her sister in for a hug._

 _She had hugged her as tight as possible and they had spoken quickly. Rosalie had told Alice that their father was running late. Alice had told Rosalie that she had grown bored of being abroad and wanted to be home. Rosalie had happily shrieked at the great news. Emmett had chuckled gaining their attention effectively._

 _Rosalie had caught and corrected herself._

 _"Mary Alice, this is Emmett Masen. He's working with our father. Emmett, this is Mary Alice Cullen, the middle daughter."_

 _"Pleased to meet you," Alice had taken the few steps towards him._

 _"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Cullen," Emmett had met her halfway and shook her hand._

 _"Come along, Rose. We have so much to catch up on!" Alice had waved to Emmett with one hand and grabbed one of Rosalie's with the other pulling her towards the door, "Nice to meet you!" she'd called._

 _Rosalie had looked over her shoulder and Emmett had winked at her. She had laughed._

 _"Dibs," Alice hissed in the hall, "Dibs. Dibs. Dibs."_

 _"On what?" Rosalie rolled her eyes as they continued towards the stairs bypassing the array of luggage that had been abandoned by Alice's driver._

 _"Him!" Alice had pointed towards the office._

The song ended and Rosalie and Jasper took a step apart and smiled at each other. He didn't make her heart beat speed up. He didn't give her sweaty palms or butterflies… but he was comfortable. He wasn't necessarily fun, but he was safe and hand chosen for her. He lifted his chin towards her left side and Rosalie dutifully spun around.

"Can I cut in?"

She cast a look at Jasper and then back to the groom himself.

"Of course," Jasper gave her a look that said he wouldn't be very far and then excited the dance floor as Emmett pulled Rosalie in.

She rearranged their stance so that they weren't exactly as close and they began to move when the music started again.

"Jasper Whitlock?" Emmett scoffed, "Jeez Rose, you can do better."

Rosalie scoffed herself.

"You don't get an opinion."

"I'm family now," he chuckled.

Rosalie paused and held her hands up in surrender. She opened her mouth and then closed it and spun around. Emmett looked quickly around the room. Jasper was speaking to Isabella and Edward. Carlisle was dancing with Alice. Emmett grabbed Rosalie by her wrist and yanked her back in to him.

"Okay. That wasn't funny. I'm sorry."

"You're married to my sister. You don't get to have an opinion on who I marry."

"Marry? You're thinking of marrying him? Jasper?"

"He's safe."

"You aren't one for safe."

"How would you know that?"

Emmett spun Rosalie out and then pulled her back in. She resisted the urge to marvel at how well he moved for his build.

"I know you," he shrugged.

"You're-"

"married to your sister," he finished, "because you told me to marry her!" he hissed, "I was going to fight for you!"

"She loves you!" Rosalie hissed back.

"And I love you!"

Rosalie looked around the room.

"Keep your fucking voice down!"

"Right," Emmett took a deep breath.

Rosalie opened her mouth and then let it close.

"We had options," Emmett said quietly, leaning in to her to speak in to her ear, "You chose this, Rosalie. I didn't."

"She saw you and was instantly helpless."

"And now your nephews and nieces will have my last name and curly blonde hair," he ground his teeth together and scoffed, "God, I hope you're satisfied."

Rosalie took a deep breath and Emmett stood back up again.

 _Emmett threw his clothes in to his suitcase. He was pissed. Rosalie could see it on his face. He was clad in a pair of athletic shorts and no shirt or shoes. Rosalie sat at the foot of his bed, her legs cross beneath her as she watched him rage from the closet to his suitcase._

 _"Where will you go?" she asked for the third time._

 _"Home," he said dryly._

 _"Where is that?"_

 _"New York," he made his way back in to the closest._

 _Rosalie resisted the urge to snap at him to stomp more quietly. The last thing they needed was someone barging in to his room-the room that he had in the house that belonged to Carlisle._

 _"You'd go back to New York and start over?" she called._

 _"You bet your ass I would."_

 _"Why don't you just marry her?"_

 _Rosalie listened to Emmett rummage around._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"You heard me."_

 _Emmett made his way out of the closet, his arms full of clothes. He made his way to his suitcase and dropped them messily on top with no attempt to make them fit._

 _"Are you asking me why I'm not going to let your father tell me that I'm marrying his daughter? Your sister?"_

 _"I-" Rosalie slid her legs from beneath her and let them hang off of the edge of the bed, "You would be a part of his family. He would move you up faster. Your position would be cemented. Your family would be taken care of."_

 _"I would sleep beside your sister every fucking night!" Emmett turned away from her and knelt down in front of his suitcase._

 _He fished out a light and pack of cigarettes._

 _"Emmett-"_

 _"I'm not marrying your sister, Rosalie," he lit his cigarette._

 _"I love my sister more than anything in this life. I will choose her happiness over mine. Every time."_

 _"Rose-"_

" _You should just marry her. Put what he had aside."_

" _What we… had?" he almost spat the word at her._

" _She'll be happy as your bride."_

" _And I'll never be satisfied with her!"_

" _She looks at you like the sun rises and sets on you!" Rosalie ignored his comment._

 _"I'm in love with you!" Emmett stood up and kicked his suitcase._

 _"She won't bounce back from this," Rosalie collapsed back on to his bed._

 _She took a deep breath. She looked at her feet and felt the tears swelling. Emmett placed his cigarette in his mouth, took a puff and walked to his bedroom window. He looked out of it and sighed._

 _"Will we?" he questioned._

 _"What?" Rosalie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked up at him._

 _"Will we ever be able to bounce back from this?"_

 _"I don't know…" Rosalie admitted._

 _Emmett scoffed._

Emmett spun Rosalie and she closed back in. She knew she was looking at everything except him… the first man she had ever loved. She was looking at the guests, the food, the wine. She was looking at decorations and the lighting and the floor. She knew his eyes were trained on one thing. She refused to follow his gaze- to see if his eyes were glued on her sister.

"You'll never be satisfied," Emmett said simply as the song ended.

"Huh?" Rosalie's head snapped to gaze at him.

They each took their step back.

"With Jasper," he said simply, "You'll never be satisfied."

"I'll fantasize about you," she couldn't stop the words from spewing out.

"I'll love you."

"At least I get to keep you in my life."

"At least **try** to be satisfied."

"Try to be satisfied," Rosalie repeated.

Another set of hands closed on her and she spun around to meet her father's gaze.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. He was talking to the groom but Rosalie couldn't hear him… or anything for that matter. She felt as if she was underwater and she just couldn't hear or breathe or think.

Carlisle was leading her away and towards the wedding cake. She was supposed to be doing something apparently. She was ushered away. People kept hugging her, kissing her cheek and smiling at her. She was led by the bustling crowd, taken with the tide of the sea of people.

When she came to stand still Bella handed her a champagne shoot.

Rosalie's head had begun to clear. People were gathered around her. She could see her father and Jasper and Edward. Mary Alice made her way beside her and Rosalie took in the bride for what was truly the first time.

She had checked out of the wedding although she was standing beside them as they spoke their words of love, some sick cosmic joke to hammer the nail in her distaste for herself. Rosalie smiled faintly. Alice had her hair in some extravagant up do that was simply too much. Rosalie took her in from her head to her feet. Her hair had taken hours. Her make-up nearly as much time. Mary Alice was wearing a gorgeous ball gown like dress with a tiara and lovely veil going behind her.

"The toast," Bella whispered and Rosalie shook her head as if to clear it.

She hadn't prepared a toast. She licked her lips and swallowed.

"A toast to the groom!" Rosalie lifted her chute.

"To the groom!' everyone repeated, "To the groom!"

"to the bride!" Rosalie smiled at Alice and motioned her glass towards her.

"To the bride!' the guest echoed, 'To the bride!"

"from your sisters," Rosalie cast a look at Bella, "whose always by your side," Rosalie caught Emmett's eyes over Alice's shoulder, "to your union," she quickly looked away, "and the hope that you provide," Rosalie nodded once towards her father who repeated the gesture.

She should have stopped there. She should have put the glass to her mouth and shut up. She couldn't.

"May you always be satisfied!" she called.

She knew Emmett's eyes were burning in to her and that was why she sought Jasper in the crowd. She hadn't meant to say it. She lowered her hand and watched the people around her take sips of their drinks.

She prepared to do the same, but Alice yanked her in and hugged her hard. Rosalie closed her eyes and hugged her back just as tight, holding the glass in her hand so hard she was surprised it didn't shatter.

"My sister that's always by my side," Alice repeated.

"Always."

They released each other and Emmett nodded at Rosalie once before grabbing his new wife's hand and raising it to the guest. He was talking but she had checked out again. She made a few steps away from the couple to give them space.

Rosalie watched the festivities. She watched them cut the cake. She watched Alice attempt to feed said cake to her new husband. She watched Emmett watch her whenever he thought the guest wouldn't notice.

"He'll never be satisfied," Rosalie said to no one but herself.

Bella and Edward were dancing in the middle of the floor. They would be a match. She could see it. Her father was talking to Jasper and a series of other men. The guest were back to their bustling; ladies whispering and men laughing loudly and drinking. She was behind in her drinking compared to most of the people in attendance. She had as good a reason as anyone else to drink herself in to a stupor. She loved Alice. She loved Emmett. Making one happy would make the other miserable. She had chosen Alice's happiness over Emmett's. She had chosen Alice's happiness over her own. That was a consolation- the fact that Alice would actually be happy and not moving around. That was the light at the end of the tunnel. At least her dear Alice was his wife… At least she still got to somehow keep him in her life.

Rosalie tilted her head back and drank her champagne quickly before setting the glass down.

She regretted nothing.

She regretted everything.

. "I'll never be satisfied," she repeated to herself and scoffed.

She was talking to herself and she wasn't even drunk yet. Pathetic.

She scanned the room for Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie was up before the sun the next morning. She hadn't drank herself in to a stupor. She'd gotten buzzed, gone home, and went to sleep, a mature reaction in her opinion. She was staying at her father's house, along with Bella and a few of his closest friends. Her father put family above all else and he liked to have them all under one roof for holidays, birthdays and the likes. Bella lived a town over, a 45 minute drive, the furthest of the three. Rosalie and Mary Alice both lived in town, a simple 13 and 18 minute drive from their father, 5 minutes from each other.

Rosalie threw on a t-shirt and yanked on a pair of tights before making her way downstairs. Her life didn't pause because her heart had gotten broken. She needed to get some work done and she needed to collect her thoughts to be able to work to her full potential.

She made her way outside of the front door and bent down to touch her toes. She felt the muscles in her leg stretch and she stood up to her full height stretching her arms above her head. She cracked her neck both ways and then spun around when Jasper pulled open the front door, an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

His eyes slightly widened when he caught sight of her.

She was sure her face mirrored his. He had on a pair of gray sweatpants, with no shirt to speak of. She took in the marks that littered his skin, holes and scratches and what looked like teeth marks.

"God, Jasper," she thought aloud.

He shrugged and scoffed.

"Why are you up so early?" he looked from her to the still lit street lights.

"I couldn't sleep very well," she admitted, "What about you?"

"I'm always up this early," he took his cigarette out of his mouth, "I smoke, run and start my day."

Rosalie nodded at that.

"Care for company?"

Jasper took Rosalie in, her hair thrown back in a messy ponytail, her plain black tennis shoes, and her matching black leggings and plain gray t-shirt. He shook his head no before putting his cigarette back in his mouth. He lit it and Rosalie sat on the ground before him. She stretched forward, both hands on one foot while Jasper smoked, his eyes on the sky.

She was thankful that Jasper was a man of few words. She didn't think she had energy to make polite, yet forced conversations. She made sure she felt nimble and relaxed by the time Jasper finished his cigarette. He stepped on it and then helped Rosalie to her feet before they walked to the end of the drive way. Jasper looked both ways and then dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He unwrapped his earphones from around them and put them in his ear.

"How far?" he asked simply.

Rosalie thought about it.

"I can probably do a mile or two."

Jasper nodded at that. He dropped his phone in to his pocket and took a deep breath his eyes closed, and then he took off running.

Rosalie followed after him.

She was absolutely positive that Jasper was not new to this terrain or location. She wondered how often Carlisle talked Jasper in to working so late in to the night he had to be forced to sleep over. Often enough for Jasper to have his own room, she reminded herself. He had a set pace and he seemed to make measured decisions.

Carlisle lived in the center of a middle-class gated community, surrounded by lawyers, doctors and small business owners. He was a quiet neighbor which typically surprised people, considering he always had a drive way full of cars. He never took his work home with him. His neighbors weren't nosey. They waved politely when driving by and no one had those annoying neighborhood watch signs in the yard.

Jasper led her down the sidewalk. He made his way between small gravel streets that Rosalie realized she probably would have never noticed. He never slowed down. He never stumbled. He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. He seemed to make calculated turns, but he also seemed calm and tranquil. He had definitely done this several times. He led, never looking back and never having to pause in his movements.

Rosalie struggled to keep up. She wasn't necessarily out of shape, but Jasper's pace wasn't exactly a slight jog.

She realized that this man was every part of in shape that they though that he was. He was older, but he was not out of shape. He hadn't lost any of his mojo. He hit a point, paused, touched his toes and then did a burpee while Rosalie attempted to catch her breath.

He stood up, dropped into a squat position with his hands on the ground and then kicked his feet back into a plank position, while keeping his arms extended. He did five push ups and then immediately returned his feet to the squat position. He stood up from the squat position and did 10 jumping jacks. Rosalie watched him do 10 sets, her breathing returning to normal, as sweat began to show up on his face.

The sun began to rise.

Jasper stretched to both sides and then straight down and then he looked both ways, his eyes glossing over Rosalie. He wiped sweat from his forehead and pushed his hair back and then he took off at a slight jog back in the direction of Carlisle's house.

Rosalie took a deep breath and then she pushed herself after him.

When they reached the house, she was out of breath. They were both sweating and the sun still hadn't risen for the most part. The street lights had begun to shut down, but the day wasn't in total effect yet. Jasper paused at the end of the drive way and Rosalie was amazed to watch him do another 10 sets of his modified burpees.

When he finished, he yanked his headphones out and for the first time since their jog began, he looked at Rosalie, beads of sweat on her forehead, her hair escaping its up do, her cheeks red and her nose to match. He smirked, the closest thing to a smile Rosalie had ever seen.

They entered the house together, heading straight to the kitchen. Jasper threw an already waiting shirt on over his bare chest and Rosalie yanked open the fridge to retrieve orange juice. She was out of breath and winded, but she refused to stand still huffing for air. She didn't want to let on how badly out of shape she was, even though she was sure Jasper had already noticed. He collected a water from beneath the cabinet and then sat at the island to drink it.

Rosalie moved around the kitchen, collecting a bowl, cereal and then milk as she drowned down her orange juice. She fixed a bowl of Lucky Charms and then stood on the opposite side of the island, across from Jasper as she spooned cereal in to her mouth with one hand and checked her emails from the day before on her phone with the other one.

"You didn't do half bad," Jasper's southern drawl yanked Rosalie from her thoughts and she looked up at him and half chuckled as she shoved more cereal in to her mouth.

"Why thank you," Rosalie stepped from the counter and feigned a bow.

Jasper raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Rosalie watched him drown down his entire bottle of lukewarm water and set the empty plastic on the island top.

"Jasper," she called his name and waited for him to look up at her, "Why do you run every morning?"

"Habit," he said dryly.

"So, you're a man of habit," Rosalie repeated back to him, eating another spoon of cereal.

"Very much so."

"Hm."

Jasper watched Rosalie eat for a few minutes before he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is that a problem, Rosalie?"

"What?" she looked up at him.

"That I'm a creature of habit."

"No," Rosalie shrugged.

The corner of Jasper's mouth tilted up, just slightly and Rosalie readjusted her stance, her sore legs aching somewhat. Jasper looked back down at his phone.

"My dad thinks you're going to marry me," Rosalie said bluntly.

"Oh really?" Jasper continued to text.

"Really."

"And?" Jasper finished texting and then looked up at her.

"Are you?" Rosalie looked at Jasper… hard, her gaze unwavering.

Jasper met her gaze, clasping his hands on the island before him. He shrugged. Rosalie chuckled.

"Your father wants to choose your husband," Jasper said tightly, "Who you marry is your choice. If you wanted me to marry you, I wouldn't be opposed, but to simply say that I am going to marry you because Carlisle wishes it isn't true in the least. You aren't obligated to marry who it is your father chooses for you, no matter how close the two of you are," Jasper stood up, "If you choose to settle," he shrugged, "but I'm not a flowers and sweet notes and whispered words of admiration sort of person," he smirked, "I don't like affection and you're young, blonde and beautiful," Jasper pushed his chair in, "You can do better than a marriage out of convenience."

Rosalie tapped her spoon on the brink of her bowl.

"Marrying for love is a little overrated," she said simply, "People marry for love and then fall out of it. They get cheated on. They drift apart. They- they collapse when love isn't enough."

"I can't relate," Jasper said simply, "I've never fallen in love."

"Are you capable of falling in love?"

"I believe anything is possible for any one," Jasper rested his hand on the back of the chair he'd just vacated, "Love is a choice. People choose to continue to stay in a relationship. They choose how to behave when things get wary. They choose to look at their relationship in a positive or negative way."

"You think it's that simple?" Rosalie watched Jasper's fingers dance along the back of the chair.

"I would assume so."

She nodded once at that and then spun around to drop her bowl in to the sink with a clatter. Rosalie walked around the island and headed towards the staircase, Jasper on her heels. She needed a shower and a talk with Bella.

Maybe Jasper had a point.

People did choose how to react in relationships. She had chosen to tell Emmett to marry Alice. She had made that decision and now she needed to live with it. She could never be with Emmett again. He sister thought the sun and moon set on that man. No, she and Emmett were done. That was dead and buried. People married for love and it failed them all the time. She wouldn't be one of those people. She had thought about it. She had thought about it throughout her entire jog.

She was going to marry Jasper Whitlock.

Marrying for stability was better than marrying for love. There was no impending disappointment when the spark wore off. There was no pressure to be what they weren't. They would be comfortable. They would be friends legally bound to each other. She would be protected and if they should choose to ever have children, Jasper would be a good parent, maybe not the most affectionate, but one of the most devoted. Alice had married for love and she was sure Bella would do the same. At least one of them needed to marry someone who could handle things if needed. Jasper wasn't the type to make decisions based on his own personal feelings. He wasn't someone who would hurt business because he thought a certain way. He was someone who always looked at the bigger picture. He wasn't particularly a lot of fun, but she would be well taken care of. He would never treat her as anything less than a queen. He had potential.

Rosalie needed to talk to Bella.

She made her way down the hall and paused outside of her sister's door. The sun was up now and so Bella should have been up as well. There was no reason for her to waste a day.

Rosalie turned the door knob and pushed the door open as loud as she could in hopes that the bang against the wall would shake her sister awake from her sleep.

The door hit the wall… and then 3 screams tore through the house.

Rosalie cursed. Bella cursed. Edward Masen jumped off of Isabella, yanking the sheet with him.

"Rosalie!" he said her name in utter shock.

Jasper was at her side instantly. He cursed under his breath and turned his head to not take in the scene before him.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Isabella?!" Rosalie's voice traveled down the hall and Bella pushed her brown hair back, holding her blanket over her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie was furious and that was an understatement. She was standing in her father's office wedged between Bella and Edward, Jasper standing in front of the room door. Her father was sitting at his desk looking at them, a scowl on his face. He had entered Bella's room to find Rosalie yelling at a half naked Edward and demanded that everyone meet him in his office.

"I have guests and the way everyone acted this morning was extremely inappropriate," he opened a drawer, produced a cigar and lit it.

Everyone stood in silence, the air thick around them. Isabella jumped in to the deep end first.

"Rosalie is being unreasonable," she said simply, "She's attempting to control my life because she doesn't have one," Bella shot her a look.

"What are you? 13?" Rosalie scoffed, "No one is jealous of you. You slept with your brother-in-law under your father's roof! Why am I the only one that sees that as a problem?"

Carlisle looked at Edward who looked down instantly.

"Rose-" he started.

"Shut up," she cut Edward off, "Seriously."

Edward held up his hands in surrender.

"I need everyone to calm down," Carlisle took a puff of his cigar, "They've already slept together, Rosie, baby. What do you want done about it?"

"Nothing," Rosalie admitted.

Edward and Bella both turned to look at her and her father raised an eyebrow. Rosalie took a deep breath. She didn't like Edward. She didn't like him at all and while she did want to protect Bella, the harder she pushed, the harder Bella would push back and she didn't need a house divided. Besides, she would just say it was unprofessional and Bella would throw Emmett and Alice's marriage in to the equation claiming that it was the same. It wasn't. Emmett would give up everything if it came to that. He wasn't a damned opportunist like his brother. It was hard for Rosalie to even imagine them being related. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"However," she added, "I don't want Edward doing pick ups and deliveries anymore."

"But-"

"That's my section and if he's sleeping with my sister it's a conflict of interest. Put him under Jasper."

"But-"

"I could be asking for you to get fired," Rosalie kept her eyes on her father, "If we want to talk about professionalism, there are nine of the most powerful men in the United States right here in our home and the man who is supposed to be one of your top workers is walking around your home in his clothes from yesterday," Rosalie held up her hand when Edward took a breath to protest, "If he and Bella want to see each other, I don't care, but it shouldn't be done under your roof. Not even because of who you are or the circumstances but out of pure respect. Who has sex under their parent's roof?"

"That speaks for Isabella more than Edward," Carlisle leaned back in his chair and took a puff of his cigar.

"You're right," Rosalie nodded once, "but I want him off of my team and I want him sent home to shower and change before our meeting."

Carlisle shrugged and took another puff of his cigar.

"That's reasonable. Doesn't everyone think that's reasonable?"

"Yes sir," Edward nodded.

He looked at his youngest daughter who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"I just saved him from having a bullet put in his head, Cupcake," Carlisle took a puff of his cigar, "Say thank you and excuse yourself. Better yet, Edward, Jasper, leave me alone with my girls."

"Of course," Edward gave Bella a soft pat on the back and then headed out of the office with Jasper closely behind him.

Carlisle looked at his two daughters and ashed his cigar.

"Emmett obviously slept with your daughter and he got a pat on the back and the biggest damn wedding since probably your own," Bella snapped immediately.

"Different situations," Carlisle said calmly, "besides I should have let Jasper put a bullet in his head for even," he took a deep breath, "He violated my youngest daughter under my own fucking roof!" he stabbed his cigarette in to his ash tray, "You know better than this," he pointed towards her, "He knows better than this and if Rosalie would have asked for his life or his job she would have gotten it! You don't do shit like that with my hired men especially under my roof, Isabella! It's trashy and you aren't a whore."

"Father," Rosalie cut him off, "with all due respect, you're digging in to her a little hard, don't you think?"

"She wants to know about Emmett and Alice," Carlisle's voice rose, "After 20 years she wants to take an active interest in the family business because it's suddenly useful," he scoffed, "I don't choose favorites between my children," he set his hands on his desk, "I love you all and I would kill for you all and die for you all. Emmett is a good man, but Rosalie is my successor. She always has been and she always will be. Jasper falls in line after her and then Emmett. He was chosen before he got with Alice. All their marriage did was make them happy and make sure no one could challenge his claim should it come to that. It was an emotional move for your sister and a strategic move for me and Rosalie. It couldn't have worked better if I'd planned it myself," he shook his head, "If you're with Edward, he would fall in line forth and quite frankly, I think he's a fucking opportunist and the only reason he's working so closely with us is because of Emmett. If you want to sleep with him do it on your time at your own house. You understand?"

"Yes," she said dryly, "Of course. So, Alice got a dream wedding and I'm getting a lecture on how I should have chosen someone more suitable to kill people to fall in love with."

"You aren't in love," Rosalie said instantly.

"What do you know about love?!"Bella shot back.  
"I know that it grows," Rosalie shrugged, "You can't just wake up in love. You don't even know his favorite color or his allergies. You don't know what that man is like when he's sad or angry or hungry or stressed out. You can't fall in love with the person he is when you see him for three hours a week. It's lust and we aren't trying to gang up on you, Isabella. We love you. We both love you, but even you know that having sex with Edward under this roof, while mob bosses of 9 other states are here was distasteful. Think about how it would look. Our father can't be expected to run Washington if he can't run his own men and Edward should have told you that," Rosalie shook her head, "He has a house you could have gone to. You have a house."

"Rose-"

"Wade lightly," Carlisle interrupted Bella.

"Are you kidding?" Bella's voice rose, "Rosalie has always been your favorite and Alice is hers and the two of you act like I'm just some idiotic little girl! I made a mistake! It was in the heat of the moment!"

"I've never faulted you or Mary Alice for your decisions to leave home, but this," Carlisle gestured around his office, "is all for Rose. She picks the team. She picks who she wants working under her. This is her team, her money, her people. She would be the one taking care of you until you get married and if Alice divorces Emmett, Rosalie would be taking care of her too. She does the dirty work that lets you go to college for a different degree whenever you damn well please and lets Alice go to a different fucking country every other week. She does all the sewing and you two reap the benefits. I don't fault you for that. I took care of you and when I die Rose will take care of you till you're married. That's fine. You're my daughters and I love you and want you happy," he leaned forward, "Rosalie wasn't born to be a square and work a 9 to 5. She was born to do what she's doing and she's every bit of fire as her mother was," Carlisle sighed, "With that being said I gave you that warning because Rosalie holds his future in her hands," he shrugged, "I've taken a significant step back. So, if you love that boy you may not want to piss your sister off, because I will not intervene with whatever wrath she unleases on him, but I will tell you this," he pushed back from his desk and stood up, "Edward isn't to be in this house when he isn't working and he isn't to be used as a way to work up your sister as she continues to financially support you. That boy is your brother-in-law. He is tied to Emmett, but he is a Hale and he will never be accepted as a Cullen, do you understand that?"

Bella opened her mouth.

"Out," he waved them off, "both of you."

X

Emmett reached over and plucked his phone from the night stand and put it to his ear without checking the caller ID.

"Yeah."

"Your brother is fucking Bella!" Rosalie voice screeched through the phone and Emmett cursed before pulling himself up and running a hand over his eyes.

"And the issue with that is?"

"No, he was caught on top of her this morning in her room."

"What?" Emmett climbed out of the bed and headed out of the glass sliding door that led to the beach, "In Carlisle's house?!"

"Yes, right here at home," she scoffed.

"Aren't there still-"

"Yeah, they're still here and Bella thinks I'm out to get her because I told my father to get him the hell off of my team."

"You're pissed off," Emmett stated the obvious as he looked out at the water, "because he was an idiot or because Isabella doesn't understand the issue with her actions?"

"Both!" Rosalie admitted, "and I just," she took a breath, "I can't even ask for him to be fired and I could even ask Jasper to kick his ass-"

"Because of our situation?" Emmett guessed.

"Yup."

"But it wasn't the same thing," he scoffed, "We would never- especially in your father's house. God, and he was home," Emmett scoffed, "I don't-"

"Make sure his heart is in the right place, Em, seriously," Rosalie cut him off, "This is my baby sister we're talking about."

"Rose-"

"If he has some hidden motive and I find out, I will put a bullet in his head and this isn't me calling you as a friend. This is me calling you as your boss. My dad laid in to Bella's ass and I'm pretty sure she's susceptible to whatever he wants to whisper in her ear at the moment and it better be sweet nothings or I'm going to have his mouth caved in. Do you understand?"

Emmett took a deep breath. He knew Rosalie well enough to know that she was serious. He knew Rosalie cared about her family, their business and nothing else, in that order. He knew that she'd kill Edward if it seemed like he was playing Bella. There wasn't a question about that. She loved her family. She not only didn't care about Edward, but she didn't like him as a person. The day he'd met her, he'd walked up to her and told her exactly what he could do to her in the bed and she punched him the jaw as hard as she could. Since then, Rosalie and Jasper had both hated him. They thought he was an idiot. They didn't understand how you spoke to people you didn't know that way. They weren't amused with the way he seemed to not care about his life. Rosalie as always on guard. She would never walk up to a stranger and tell them anything.

"I understand," Emmett said simply.

"Sorry to bother you on your honeymoon," she sighed, "but I didn't feel like this could wait."

"It's fine. Don't stress about it. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks."

"And Rose."

"Yup?"

"It's nice to hear your voice," he scoffed, "I miss your face already."

"Shut it," she chuckled and the line went dead.

Emmett shook his head to clear it and then called his brother immediately. Edward was an idiot sometimes, but he was family and Emmett was going to do whatever he could to make sure Edward and Rosalie were both happy and if he needed to knock some sense in to him, he would.

"Let me guess," Edward said as soon as he answered the phone, "Rosalie Cullen called you to tell you I sacked her sister."

"Yes. Yes, she did. Are you fucking crazy?"

"I was drunk and things got out of hand!"

"Who caught you?"

"Rosalie and Jasper. Carlisle just heard everyone scream."

"Jasper is looking for any reason to kill you. Do not give him one. Do you understand me?"

"Relax. Rose was cool. I mean she wasn't cool and if looks could kill I would be dead, but she just kicked me off of her team. She didn't try to fire me or kill me or anything."

"Edward if Rosalie Cullen wants you dead or fired, she doesn't have to try."

"Is that what she told you when she called?"

Emmett ignored his question.

"What's up with you and Bella? Do you like her?"

"She's okay."

"If you aren't in love with her then why are you sleeping with her?"

"Oh please," Edward laughed, "You hardly look in love with your own wife. Bella is a Cullen and I'm going to marry in to the family."

Emmett took a deep breath of the salty air around him and ran a hand through his hair. Edward was right. He wasn't in love with Alice and Edward knew him better than anyone else. Lying would be useless.

"I was asked to take Alice as my wife and I didn't stomp all over Carlisle and Rosalie's feet in the process. Besides, what is being in their family going to do for you if Rosalie hates you? She's in charge of everything."

"She loves Bella more than she hates me."

Emmett shook his head.

"If you want to be a part of their family that bad go for it, but don't try to throw a wedge between Rose and Bella or you won't live to make it to your wedding, day and if it happens- if something happens to you… I can't go to war with them over this."

"I know," Edward's voice quieted slightly, his previous happiness obviously deteriating, "I'll be smart."

"Apologize to Rose and do what she says, Edward."

"I thought I was the older brother."

"I've known her longer."

"Yeah, yeah. God, Emmett," Edward laughed, "Maybe you should have married Rose."

"Yeah, well-" Emmett paused and turned around at the sound of the door sliding open, "I have to go," he took in Alice, leaning against the door frame, "Stay the hell out of Rosalie's way at least until I get back and can run interference."

"Done. I'll even tell her I'm sorry."

"Good," Emmett hung up and turned around with a light smile towards Alice, "Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey," she beamed up at him as he closed the distance between them, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just Edward being an idiot," Emmett shrugged, "Nothing too serious."

X

Rosalie sat on Bella's desk, her feet crossed at the ankle. The two of them had separated briefly for Rosalie to take a quick shower and throw on a plain black dress and a pair of white heels to match her pearl necklaces, earring and bracelet. She'd brushed her hair straight down and made a bun with the top layer in a sort of half up, half down hairstyle and then she'd made her way to Bella with hope that she'd simmered down slightly.

She'd walked in without knocking to find Bella making her bed, her old sheets thankfully discarded on to the floor and she'd made her way over to Bella's desk, closing the door behind her without invitation. She had watched Bella make her bed and then sit at her vanity to begin applying makeup. Bella was obviously not going to speak just to do so. Rosalie took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Rose," Bella set her makeup brush down with a clatter and turned around to face her, "Dad ripped me to shreds over a mistake. He called me a whore and then he rubbed it in my face that the two of you spend all of this time together and you're his fucking prodigy."

"I don't think he meant to rub your face in to me taking over and we all were faced with the same choice, Bella. You wanted a normal life. You wanted to go to college and Alice wanted to go to college. I didn't choose this. You guys chose it for me. And I'm not saying that you guys forced me because you guys didn't force me, but I felt like it was my duty. It's a job, Bella. It isn't an honor. It isn't a gold star that I wear with pride. I move drugs. I call hits. I have a degree that I'll never use and I can never leave home. That isn't a blessing," Rosalie shook her head, "He wanted you to know that I sacrifice for you and Alice to live the lives that you both deserve. It was his misguided attempt at trying to get you to understand that I only want to look out for you. And yeah, he said what he said. But, you can't crucify me for something I had no control over. And I was going to defend you, but I," Rosalie scoffed, "Sweetheart, you chose that battle."

"It was a mistake!"

"I understand that," Rosalie held her hands up in surrender, "but you need to understand that the rest of us aren't allowed that luxury. Mistakes get people killed, Bella. If you want to be with Edward," Rosalie took a deep breath and let her hands fall, "If you want to be with someone in this world you need to realize that it isn't all fancy dinner parties and late night phone calls. There is work involved and death and danger and you could have cost Edward his life," Rosalie licked her lips, "I gave him this one because I love you, but I won't bend when he does shit that he knows he shouldn't be doing and if he wants special treatment then he needs to find a new line of work and I want you to make that clear to him, okay?"

"Okay," Bella took a deep breath, "Okay."

"I love you and I don't want you to get hurt. I take responsibility for screaming and waking our father and I take responsibility for getting Edward moved and I won't apologize for either of those things, but I will say that I'm sorry that you feel like I love Mary Alice more because I don't," Rosalie uncrossed her legs and looked down at her heels, "There are no favorites. There isn't some unforeseen competition between the two of you."

"I know," Bella shrugged and turned back to her mirror.

"Good," Rosalie smiled softly and looked up and at the gold watch on her wrist, "and Bella."

"Hm?"

"If I can protect you from getting hurt, I will."

"Rosalie, if you want me to learn how to walk on my own you have to let me stumble a few times."

"I know," Rosalie sighed, "God, I know."

"Hey," Bella looked at Rosalie over her shoulder, "What did you want this morning?" Bella picked up her eyeliner and began moved her face closer to the mirror.

Rosalie put her face in her palm and cursed. So much had happened in such a short amount of time she had completely forgotten about talking to Bella about her situation.

"Jasper," Rosalie said simply, "I'm thinking about marrying Jasper."

"Excuse me?" Bella whirled around, eyeliner on one eye and she jumped to her feet, "Ex military, never talks, never smiles, our father's second in command Jasper?"

"He talks," Rosalie corrected.

Bella scoffed and walked over to her sister pulling her up by her hands and leading her to the bed so that they could sit side by side.

"Rosalie, are you interested in Jasper?"

"He's a great person," Rosalie said simply, "and he's good for me and-"

"Don't say 'the business', Rose and I'm not kidding," Bella's voice hitched, "You've given up everything for something you didn't choose. You're stuck here in this town. You have millions of dollars at your disposal and you've never left the country. You can't give up on happiness too."

"Bella that's cute for you and Alice, but I can't bring any random guy that I meet in to this. Hell, the two of you aren't even bringing some random guy in to this. It isn't smart and Jasper would take care of me. We mutually respect each other and I can't afford to open up my world- this world- to any random person."

"Our dad has at least 20 men beneath him and it has to be Jasper?"  
"He's the only person I trust," Rosalie admitted, "He doesn't have anything to gain."

"Fuck," Bella fell backwards on to her bed, "You're right."

"I know," Rosalie fell backwards beside her.

"Have you told our dad?"

"Jasper and I haven't decided anything."

"But you've talked about it?"

"This morning."

"Two of the Cullen girls married," Bella scoffed, "Anddd then there was one."

"Don't rush in to it," Rosalie nudged her sister.

"Please," she huffed, "Dad would go in to cardiac arrest if I walked in spewing something about Edward and me getting married."

"I'll talk to him about Edward, okay?"

Bella sat up.

"Promise?"

"Yeah," Rose sat up too and looked at her watch again, "I promise that I will talk to dad about the way he handles his issues," she stood up, "I personally can not stand Edward, but I will grit my teeth and put up with him for you. I have to go now. I have a breakfast meeting. I love you."

"And I will smile at your wedding and pretend that you love your husband which we will talk about in greater detail later. I love you too."

"Goodbye Isabella," Rosalie laughed as she headed for the door, "and you're missing some makeup on one half of your face."

Bella reached up and grabbed her pillow throwing it as quickly as she could as Rosalie scattered out of her room, pulling the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper smirked without thinking about it. The men at the oval table were all shocked. Rosalie had always been Carlisle's shadow. People were used to seeing the pair of them, but Rosalie had taken this one alone.

She had walked in with a face of natural looking making, dressed in a plain knee length black dress and an amazingly tall pair of white heels that had tied around her ankle. She was wearing all pearls and she walked in exactly on time, took a look around the room, sat at the head of the table and flipped her freshly curled hair over her shoulder and cleared her throat. She'd taken the meeting efficiently and had even put two bullets in to the head of one of the men that had made a snide comment about how she handled business. She had been clear and spoken well and personally Jasper knew Carlisle should be proud. Rosalie was wearing her power well. The men argued over territory and money and she mediated and commanded both attention and respect… and then she stood up. She thanked the people that were there and then excused them by name, making sure to shake each of their hands before their departure. Jasper and Edward stood behind her chair, each with one hand on the back of her chair, the other on their guns daring anyone to make a sudden move.

It was Jasper who ushered Edward out while Rosalie stood unmoving in front of her chair and when Edward was out Jasper yanked the door shut and locked it. He walked towards Rosalie and she collapsed in to a chair before he could place a hand on her shoulder.

"You did well," he admitted as he pulled out the chair to the right of her and sat down, "Your father will be proud."

"When is he not?" she countered.

Jasper smirked.

"You okay?" he dug in his front pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"I think so," Rosalie strummed her nails on the table, "I talked to Bella and we're okay. Do I trust Edward? No. But, I do love Bella."

"Hm," Jasper freed a cigarette and quickly lit it and took a draft.

"What does that mean?" Rosalie sat up and leaned forward on to the table.

"What does what mean?"

"Hm?" she mimicked his earlier answer.

"Just don't let your love for Bella cloud your overall judgement of Edward."

"You think I should have let my dad take him out?"

"No," Jasper took another draft of his cigarette, "I think you were diplomatic and you handled the situation in a way that gave everyone what they wanted, but that doesn't mean being diplomatic always wins."

"Excuse me?"

"Sometimes you have to sacrifice what is best for everyone for what only helps you," he leaned forward and looked at her, "I'm talking about as you head your father's business. I could care less about what Edward does. He isn't stupid enough to push you, but those men," he gestured towards the door, "They stand for their families alone. Being diplomatic means nothing to them."

Rosalie thought about that before nodding. She pushed her hair back.

"What does being diplomatic mean to you?" she countered.

"Excuse me?" Jasper took a draft of his cigarette and then put it out on the arm of the chair that he was sitting in, "I am diplomatic and loyal when it comes to you and Carlisle," he looked at Rosalie in a way that almost made her squirm with the intensity, "Are you questioning my loyalty?"

"No," Rosalie leaned back in her chair again, "I'm questioning how deep that loyalty goes."

"Anything you need, I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure about that?" Rosalie checked and Jasper scoffed.

"Yes."

"Great. Thanks Jasper," she hopped up and he raised an eyebrow as she closed in on him, "I want a marriage proposal soon," she said lightly and then she planted a kiss to his cheek and turned on her heels and walked away.

X

Emmett yawned and stretched. He hadn't been able to get any more sleep after his conversation with Rosalie and Edward. So, Alice had dragged him off to get breakfast and then shopping. He was looking for what Alice said would be the 'perfect' gift for Bella while she was in the dressing room. He wasn't really looking for a gift. He was actually imagining the several different ways he could strangle himself to death with one of the items on a clothing rack near him when he heard Alice begin to talk. He was too tired to even try to pay attention. He yawned again and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't know Bella well enough to pick her out a damn gift. He was just good for holding Alice's clothes while she ran from one area of the store to the next.

There were so many other things that they could be doing. They could be snorkeling or surfing or wake surfing… or sleeping.

Emmett sighed and began to idly go through the shirts on the rack. He was yanking one off of a hanger when Alice ran up to him, her shirt unbuttoned. She paused and huffed out of breath and Emmett threw the clothing he was carrying over his arm for her on to the top of the clothes rack. He buttoned her shirt as Alice heaved. For someone so small, she was definitely out of shape.

"Did you run around the store to find me?" Emmett chuckled as he collected their things again and she nodded, "You could have called me on my cell phone, Mary Alice."

"I didn't even think about it!" she admitted and then laughed, a light, sing-song laugh that only she possessed, "Guess what?" she bounced on the balls of her feet and grabbed his free hand in both of hers, "Guess?" she prompted.

Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's the most amazing, unexpected thing, ever!"

"If it's unexpected how do you want me to guess?" Emmett chuckled.

"You're right! You'll never guess," Alice continued to bounce, "Rosalie is getting married!" she smiled so widely Emmett worried her cheeks may hurt, "I can't believe it!" she started and then she was off, talking faster than normal which was saying a lot, "Rosalie and Jasper! She's so strong willed and he's so silent and strong willed. I feel like they're going to bump heads, but I also feel like he may be good for her. He has so much more experience with daddy and Rosalie will have some support. I worried she would never get married. She never seemed one to date really. I thought she was completely against marriage, but I guess I was wrong. It just took Jasper to get it out of her. Now that they announced an engagemet I can actually picture them together. And daddy is absolutely over the moon. They're going to be married as soon as possible. And it's only fair that Bella gives the speech so that I can give one at Bella's wedding since Rosalie did mine, right? I wonder what their wedding colors will be. Between the two of them I can see a classic white and black wedding with silver and gray accents. Rosalie absolutely hates gold. She absolutely has to have a bridal party of at least double the size of mine if she wants to include all of the important wives and she complained that mine was too many. Oh please! I never would have imagined-"

"Alice," Emmett cut her off, "Breathe."

"Sorry," she chuckled, "I'm just really happy for her. Aren't you?" Alice turned on her heels without waiting for a response and started to go on again, as she looked through a different rack of clothes.

Emmett could only partially hear her over the ringing in his ears.

Rosalie was actually going to marry Jasper. He hadn't though that she was serious and now that she was, he wasn't sure how he felt. He didn't have the right to be upset. Rosalie had watched him get married… but, feelings weren't logically. Just because he tried to rationalize not feeling anything didn't mean that it would happen. He took a deep breath and he pinched the bridge of his nose to stop either the approaching headache, anger or tears… or maybe some weird combination of all three.

 **A/N: This fic is over you guys! When I wrote the first chapter I intended on it being a Oneshot and me continuing it just isn't in my cards right now. I feel like I'm forcing a storyline and I'm not sure how I even want this to go because I never planned for it to go anywhere. Lol. I'm just going to live it as a small series of drabbles and focus on some of my own fics. Thank you all for your support! Thank you all for reading and everything else! I appreciate it all from the bottom of my heart!**


End file.
